Cat of the Light
by Azukie Miarra
Summary: Kyo has found another cat, a girl, under strange circumstances. Will they be enemies? Friends? Or something more?
1. Enter the Black Cat

Cat of the Light

A Fruits Basket Fanfic

**Azukie: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par with some others you've written but I'll try my best! I've got a lot to live up to considering everything I've said on Neko's fanfics. Well, hope it's well liked…**

**Neko: Yeah, now I get to harp on you! The tables have turned!**

**Azukie: Shut Up Neko!**

Kyo was walking through the woods and as he turned into the road he ran smack into a girl. Sure enough he poofed into his cat form.

_ Oh, crap. _ Kyo thought, finding himself as a cat. But he was surprised to find that the books and papers that the girl had been carrying were scattered about the road and a small black cat was sitting amongst them. She sneezed in a dainty, cat-like way, shook her head and began to pick up her papers. Kyo watched her, wondering how on earth it was possible for that girl to become a cat.

**"Hey!" Kyo spoke first "how'd you change too? You aren't a Sohma!"**

The black cat didn't say anything at first. But when all her papers were in order she turned to face him, her jeweled eyes flashed with anger. **"You have some nerve!"** she yelled, her ferocity surprising Kyo. **"You bump into me, cause me to transform and get all my work strewn about the road and then start hassling me about not being a Sohma! How Dare You!"** her claws came out and with a swat she had slashed open his cheek. Kyo staggered back and poofed into his human form. His hand went up to his cheek and placed it on the scratches. The black cat glowed and her transformation came, much smoother than Kyo's, and she gathered her clothes and put them back on. Kyo, suddenly aware he was naked, rushed to retrieve his clothes. When they were both dressed the girl picked up her belongings and dropped them in Kyo's lap.

"**You can make it up to me by carrying these."** She said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"**So black cat, you got a name of what?**" Kyo said as he picked up the load dropped in his lap.

"**Azukie Miarra, and what would yours be tabby?"**

"**Kyo Sohma, and don't call me tabby."**

**Well then Kyo-chan follow me."**

"**Don't call me chan."**

"**Then what works? Kyo-rin? Kyo-kun?**

"**Jus Kyo."**


	2. The Wonders of the Mansion

**Azukie: Hey! Hope everyone liked my first chapter. I'm working on the third one now.**

**Neko: Write already!**

**Azukie: Shut Up Neko! If you have any questions ask in reviews, I'll try to answer them. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

Azukie led him down the street and before he realized it he had walked past the street of Sohmas and the Sohma mansion. About a mile down the road she turned into a winding drive, and Kyo wasn't sure where the estate was, since it was hidden by a maze of trees.

"**Your family owns this?"** Kyo Asked.

"**You could say that."**

Kyo noticed there were a lot of dogs laying about the drive. A rather large dog stood on the biggest of the boulders scattered about the yard. Kyo guessed there were at least sixty.

"**What's with all the dogs?"** Kyo asked, in response a black dog near him growled.

"**Hush Cloud."** She scolded the black dog. **"They don't like being called dogs."**

"**What the Hell do you call them then?"**

"**They're wolves."**

"**WOLVES?"** Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.

Azukie turned back to look at him. **"Yes, wolves."**

"**You let wolves roam free in your yard?"**

"Yes, because they aren't normal wolves. They are like us, and they have the ability to choose when they change. Hello Sumi."

A small grey and white puppy came running towards her. He transformed, fully and hugged her. **"Azukie! Did you bring Ramen™ with you?"**

Azukie laughed. **"Yes little one, just share it with the other pups okay?"**

"**Deal!"** Sumi scampered off with his trophy.

"**Surely they aren't all related to you."** Kyo said.

"**They're like family to me."** She said watching the puppy. **"But, no, they aren't my flesh and blood. This mansion was just purchased for us, so the wolves are a bit edgy."**

"**So then who bought it for you?"**

"**Not sure. We were told to move here. There's a forest and a lake on the property, and the wolves like the trees."**


	3. Enter the Boar!

**Azukie: Well, the one review I got on my first chapter was,… well.**

**Kittu: It sucked! They told you to delete the story!**

**Azukie: SHUT UP! Well, yeah I had a pretty angry review, but that person clearly doesn't understand the meaning of fanfictions.**

**Neko: Do you?**

**Azukie: Hey! I did get some good reviews though…**

**Neko: Yeah, two of them were mine.**

**Azukie: So what? I did get other reviews. Hope everyone who reads this chapter likes it. .**

A howl rose up from ahead of them. Kyo turned to see what it was a white wolf, positioned at the end of the winding drive. He turned to look behind him and realized that where Sumi had transformed was one of curves that hid the mansion The wolf on the rock gave a return howl and suddenly there were no wolves in view, save the white wolf.

**"Kogiro,"** Azukie said. **"And the timber wolf on the rock was Rotico, the alpha, but they all follow Kojiro when he takes over."**

"**What made them disappear so fast?"**

**"Human." Said Azukie "there must be a human at the gate; Kojiro,"**

"**Yes Nii-san?"**

**"Call for them to open the gate, send Okamai and Rinku to meet our visitor."**

"**Of course."** Another howl, then a flaxen wolf followed by a black wolf with brown patches raced down the drive. Kyo saw Kojiro trot into the house that had just been revealed.

"**So how come the wolves didn't do that when we came in?"** Said Kyo, who by now was very confused.

**"Because they don't have to."** Azukie led him up the steps and through the doublw front doors. Kojiro was standing at the base of the stairs. Kyo looked about him and was surprised that her house looked a lot like the Sohma estate. "This way." Azukie said as she led him down the hall, Kojiro at her side. The house seemed to be a maze, with doorways that had locks and odd handles. A language he didn't recognize labeled the doors. At the end of one of the many hallways they came to yet another of the rooms. The handle seemed to be welded of silver and there was a design on the door of a panther and a crescent moon. **"My seal."** Azukie said simply, and touched a keypad with more of the foreign symbols on them and the door unlocked. Inside a magic circle was glowing on the floor. Bookshelves lined the walls and various files we scattered about the many desks. Five computer monitors were on one wall, each holding a different program displayed on it. On yet another table was a 3D map of the mansion and there were several colored dots moving about.

"**What's all this stuff?"** asked Kyo, putting his hand through the map and watching the dots move across his hand, finding that the light went right through him.

**"That is a locater map. Each of those little dots is someone on this property. Look here**," Azukie said pointing**, "That's you, and there's our little human friend."** Kyo stared at the orange dot representing himself, then watched the newcomer.

"**My name's on that dot."** He said.

**"Yes. As soon as your name is spoken inside the barrier you have it applied to your dot. Ah, our human has spoken theirs, Kagura. Do you know her?"**

Azukie: Wow, this chapter was kinda short…

Neko: Ladies and gentleman, the understatement of the year!

Azukie: Neko I'm gonna clobber you one of these days!

Kittu: PLEASE REVIEW! SEE YA NEXT TIME!


End file.
